


You and I

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Just a fun little one shot I made





	You and I

“Another successful day, brother of mine!” George locked up the front door and head back to the register. 

“What time are you in tomorrow? Angie needed you for something, didn’t she?” Fred inquired, throwing his brother’s coat at him to catch. 

“Maybe around eleven or so?” George checked his watch and head towards the door. “See you tomorrow, Gred!” And with that, the door closed and Fred went up to the flat. 

Having gotten engaged to Angelina, George reluctantly moved out of the flat after Fred had told him to go live with his girlfriend and how he’d be fine on his own. Following his brother’s move, the flat soon ended up becoming the occasional residence of his girlfriend. 

Fred walked back into his flat, his jacket folded over his forearm neatly and he opened the door to his home, hanging up his coat on the rack and walking through his house searching for Hermione. 

He checked the kitchen, she wasn’t there. He then checked the living room, she wasn’t there either, and he even checked the study, she wasn’t there either. He didn’t even remember when they’d created the study, it had somehow just appeared and Hermione had innocently whistled away when he had asked her about it. 

He finally decided to check his bedroom, and that’s where he found her, book in hand, reading one of her favourite novels, Pride and Prejudice, had become her new recent favourite and those always seemed to change every few weeks. 

“Welcome back” Hermione said as the door creaked open. “Busy day today?” She asked, keeping her eyes on the pages of her novel. 

“You bet. Term is about to start so all those kids are stocking up.” Fred beamed.

“Oh those poor prefects” Hermione laughed very quietly. “I’m so glad I’m not Prefect anymore.” 

“Perhaps I should remind you of what you did when you were Prefect, then?” He smirked her way with a wink, causing her to flush and try and keep her eyes on the page. He could tell she was remembering just fine.

“I most certainly did not.” she huffed, her cheeks dusted with pink, her eyebrow twitched as she flipped to the next page. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a few things before heading back out.

“Have you showered yet?”

“I’ll shower after you. Let me finish this.” She she held up her book briefly before continuing the page. 

Fred clicked his tongue and laughed on his way to the bathroom He knew what letting her finish meant. Not finish the chapter, finish the book instead. He’d learned that the hard way. 

xxxxxxxxxx

“Hermione, what are you reading this time?” Fred watched from his bedroom door, his girlfriend laid out on her stomach with a thick novel in her hands, Pride and Prejudice discarded onto the nightstand, and a smile graced her lips. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle, knowing she was in her own world. “The bathroom’s all yours now” He said out loud, earning absolutely no answer from the lovely brunette. 

He finished scrubbing his hair with the towel in his hands and threw it into the clothing hamper and slipped on a dry shirt.He stood there for a few moments, admiring the beautiful woman reading on his bed. From the more physical aspects like her shorter hair that she had cut as an act of rebellion, to how her brows knit together as her eyes scanned the page faster and faster when something good was happening on the pages of a new tome, he watched, amused, from his spot at the door. 

“FRED! Why didn’t you say you were there!” She suddenly looked up and found him staring at her from the door. 

“Oh I certainly said a few things. You just didn’t hear me, love.” He laughed as he made his way around the bed and say on the far side, near the wall. “You’re just too deep in bookland.” He stuck out his tongue.

“I am not too far into-”

“I’m joking. You could never be too far in there.” He ruffled her hair while she grumbled, trying to cover up the smile that threatened to show itself. “I told you that the bathroom was free to use. Done my shower.” He shook his hair like a dog, Hermione fiercely protecting her book from the flying droplets. 

“I’ll take it in the morning.” she told him, shuffling over to give him some room, “I’m at the good part.” She happily resumed the reading of her book. She paid no mind to the shifting beside her until an arm draped across the small of her back and pulled her closer. “FRED!” 

“Keep reading, don’t mind me.” he told her back, her eyes rolling and returning to the page. She really should have paid more mind to the almost silent laugh, because now she found herself on her side, her hands now bookless. “You can keep reading, you know.”

“You took my book.”

“Oh? I hadn’t realised.” His mischievous snicker rang through her ears, making her smile and snatch her book from her boyfriend’s hands. She let his hand rest on her waist while his other hand combed gently through and over her short curls. The bed was now being used a book-support. “My arm is getting tired.”

“Then go to bed.” Of course, he wouldn’t listen to that. He gently lifted her head and slipped his arm underneath, letting her head fall back onto the higher part of his bicep. 

“Comfy?” He lifted his head over her shoulder and peered into her chocolate eyes. She smiled and he let himself drop back onto the pillow behind her. 

Minutes passed between the sound of pages flipping and constant shifting when he kissed her cheek and the back of her head. “What are you up to?” She asked him suspiciously, closing her book and marking the page to continue later.

“Oh love, you’re so cute when you’re doubt my intentions.” He gushed before pulling into his chest again, this time holding her head to his chest with his chin resting on top and hugging her sweetly. 

“I like to think I’m right to be suspicious.” she muttered, stifling her small giggle that wanted to be heard. “You are you, after all.”

“I love how you think” he moved his hand back to gently brushing her hair, smoothing down the hair that threatened to curl into his face.

He felt her head move upwards and he moved his face as to let her look up at him. “Sorry about my hair.” He chuckled and placed her face back into his chest and played with a few curls. 

“I love your curls, Mione.” He whispered almost silently, a soft smile on his face, replacing the mischievous one that so often found itself on his lips. “  
They’re wonderfully crazy.” He felt her smile and try to shove down her laughter.

“Why are you so affectionate today?” She whispered, finally giving into the cuddle and wrapping an arm around his chest, similarly to him.

“I love my cuddles too.” He responded, closing his eyes and letting sleep drift over him like a warm blanket. Fred laid one last kiss on the top of her hair and laid back into his pillow again, holding Hermione closely as a child would with a cherished teddy bear, against him and smiled at her small hum to his answer.


End file.
